Kagome's Adventures
by wolfyangel123
Summary: Kagome, a young inu youkai, runs away from home. Join her as she travels the four regions of the feudal era, meet new travel compaions, and face off the evil her nightmares cause.
1. Run Away

****

**Character may be OOC. I do not own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Run away

~Short Prologue~

_This story is about a young Inu Youkai girl who travels the four regions gaining friends along the way. Some to travel with and some to leave behind. _

_When Feudal Japan was split into four regions, they each had a ruler. The Northern region, which is the biggest one, is controlled by the Neko Youkai. The Eastern region is controlled by the Inu Youkai. The Southern region is controlled by the Tori Youkai. And the Western region is controlled by the Inu Youkai. _

~End of short Prologue~

It was the middle of the night in the Feudal Era. The crickets were replacing the birds chirping with there own, while a slight breeze was playing with the trees on this summer night. Out in the distance stood a palace hidden by trees in the Western lands called the Inutaisho Palace.

At the Inutaisho Palace soft padding could be heard in the hallways on the cold wood floor. Black hair swayed back and forth cascading down a back a little past the shoulders, the silver streaks in it was catching the full moon's attention. Shocking electric blue eyes filled with tears as the nightmares came back to taunt her. Two triangles on top of her head twitched every now and then picking up any sound they could find.

The little girl who looked to be 6 years old, treaded down the hallway in search of her brother's room. She was holding a white stuffed dog that her father got her, which she loved dearly. She named her dog Kaji.

When she reached the shoji door of her brother's room, she grabbed the handle and gently slid the door open. Now she knew her brother wouldn't be awake because he had to take over for father and mother, so it surprised her to hear, "Kagome, what are you doing in my room this late at night?" came the cold but groggy voice of her brother. She was hoping to find her brother asleep so she could sneak into his bed with him, but that plan got foiled.

When she looked at her brother she saw his long silver hair cascaded down his back and over his shoulders. He was on his stomach, his head facing away from her, and the blanket just came up to his waist exposing his bare back.

He turned his head and opened one of his amber eyes, getting annoyed by her silence and said "I asked you a question, now answer me." Kagome got startled by his voice and remembered why she came. "Umm, I was wondering if I can sleep with you, since father and mother are away." she said in a quiet voice while looking at the floor boards.

He closed his eye and turned his head away. "No" Kagome shot her head up trying to keep the tears in, begged "B-But I had a nightmare. I don't want to be alone in that dark room. I'm scared. Please Sesshomaru, I wont make any noise, I promise."

Sesshomaru was getting annoyed by her persistence so he said, "Just because you had a nightmare doesn't mean you can walk in here and ask to sleep with me. I do not want a little sister as weak as you who gets easily scared by a nightmare. Father also doesn't want weak offsprings like you, so do us all a favor and go away."

Kagome was shocked by his out burst. Tears were streaming down her face as she quietly spoke, "D-Do y-you hate m-me that much?" Sesshomaru was going in and out of sleep so he didn't quite hear what she said, but figured it needed a yes or no response. So he said "Yes".

Kagome ran from the room to her own. She grabbed a small, yellow pack from a self and started filling it with supplies that she might need to run away. Then she grabbed Kaji and headed to the gate.

She found her secret hole in the wall, which she used when she wanted out of the palace. No one knew about it, which she was thankful about. As she snuck out she saw some guards patrolling the area. She used her miko power to knock them unconscious.

She made a break for it into the forest. While running she changed into a dog half the size of a tree, so no one could spot her because she blended into the night.

~The Next Morning~

The sun shone through the shoji door of Sesshomaru's room. When he woke up he felt strange, like a small weight was now in his chest. He pushed that feeling aside and got dressed. He headed to the main hall where breakfast was being served. Sesshomaru sat down at the table. A bowl of rice was on his left and to the right was a bowl of miso soup. He grabbed his chopsticks and began to eat.

He heard footsteps by the door. He sighed as he thought it was his little sister coming to breakfast because he knew his father would be out for another day doing business.

When the door opened he was shocked to see his father coming in followed by his mother. "Father, Mother, I thought you were coming home tomorrow." he said in a calm tone not letting his pride show his shock.

Inutaisho began to say, "Well we finished business early with the Southern Youkai, but we'll talk about it later. Where's Kago…" but before he could finish his sentence a servant came in screaming "My Lord, Lady Kagome is missing!" All three faces paled at this statement and Inutaisho shouted "WHAT!". The weight in Sesshomaru's chest got heavier at this statement also.

~In the Forest~

Kagome could hear her father's out burst though she was a good distance away. She lifted her black head to the sky and smelled rain. _"Perfect, it will hide my scent" _she thought as she slowly changed back into her normal form. Then she raced off heading towards a near by river that she always played in with her brother. When she got there she was shocked to find a boy with silver hair, dressed in red robes, and unconscious on the ground.

* * *

****

**Please let me know your thoughts about my new story.**

**Read and Review! **


	2. Inuyasha

**Characters may be OOC. I do not own Inuyasha. Kagome's outfit is the same as Inuyasha's fire rat robe, but in dark blue. Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I had a major writers block.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Inuyasha

Kagome stopped by the river's edge to examine the young boy. He was dressed in the same outfit as hers, but in red. His ear twitched as she moved closer to him, but did not wake up. She looked around to see if anyone was around to help her. Spotting no one, she sighed, letting her ears drupe a little. She looked at the boy again and decided that she couldn't leave him here.

She changed back into her dog form and gently picked him up. Once she situated him on her back she set off to the nearest village.

~Back at the palace~

It was a mess at the palace. The maids and servants were running in every direction they could to get away from the Lord of the house. Lord Inutashio stood there looking furious as he heard the news that his youngest pup was missing. They couldn't find her anywhere and the guards on duty last night were knocked unconscious. His mate looked ready to faint as she slowly sat down. Tears were gathering in her eyes at the realization that her only daughter was missing. Inutashio turned to Sesshomaru. "Where were you last night? Did you hear anything regarding your sister?" he growled. Sesshomaru was still shocked to hear that his sister was missing thought he didn't show it.

He looked up at his father and shook his head. "Father I was mainly asleep the whole night. Kagome did pay me a visit sometime in the night though I don't remember what it was about. I have not slept in two full moons because you have been away and I have taken over your duty for a while. My energy was too drained to be aware of anything." he could not look at his father as he admitted this. He was too ashamed that he couldn't pay enough attention last night and that could have cost him greatly if enemies came to kill him or his sister. And he felt guilty because he was so out of it that now his sister has gone missing.

"Find her!" Inutashio yelled. He pointed to a servant. "You, contact my brother and tell him my daughter is missing. Sesshomaru, you will go out and search for her." Sesshomaru looked up at his father in surprise. "But father-" Inutashio cut him off before he could finish. "You will find your sister. I have work here and cannot leave. If you still refuse me then this is an order from your lord." He left no room for argument and left the dining hall. Sesshomaru looked over at his mother.

His mother, Midoriko, had her long black hair tied back in a ponytail held by a delicate ribbon. The crescent moon that was overlapped by a star on her forehead was crinkled as her eyebrows drew together in sadness. Her blue eyes looked up at him and she whispered, "Find her for us son. And please be safe." he nodded at her as he stood up.

A clap of thunder and a flicker of lightning resounded throughout the lands as rain came down from furious grey clouds in the sky. Accompanied by the thunder was his father's cursing about the weather. Sesshomaru now had to wait until the storm ended to find his sister.

~With Kagome~

She could smell the humans now. She was getting close to the village. She and her passenger were soaked through the bone because of the rain. Kagome kept running though. She heard a groan coming from the boy on her back. She slowed down a little. She could also make out the entrance to the village. Through the rain she could hear the heartbeats of the villagers and found one hut completely devoid of people. Kagome stuck to the darkness as she made her way into the village, going directly to the hut.

Kagome returned to her normal self and dragged the silver haired boy into the hut. She looked around the hut and saw the basic things. A fire pit sat in the middle of the hut with a mat rolled up in the corner. Empty pots sat in the entrance of the hut, with wooden lids covering them.

Kagome unrolled the mat and laid the boy on it. She noticed wood was in the fire pit and some flint was on the side. She started the fire and stared at the boy who was now starting to stir. Eyelids pulled back to show amber orbs that met with her blue ones. He shot up, ignoring his almost healed wounds as he growled at her. Kagome stood up slowly being as calm as possible as she held up her hands in the most common way of peace. His nose twitched lightly, taking in the smells around him as his ears swiveled atop his head, picking up every little sound being made.

"Who are you?" he growled. Kagome smiled at him. "Kagome. Who are you?" he stared at her for a minute. "Inuyasha." Kagome nodded her head as she smiled a bit more. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat down across from him. Her nose twitched as she took in the smell of him. The smell of wet dog, forest, and something just purely male. He glared at her before folding his arms in his haori sleeves and plopping down. "Keh, I'm fine wench. You should know that I heal faster than any human does, considering you're the same as me."

She just giggled at his statement. "You're a half demon, correct?" she asked. Inuyasha just nodded his head. "I'm not the same as you. I'm full yokai, though I may not look like it. Father says I'm special since I somehow got a bit of miko mixed in with me." Inuyasha just stared at her stunned. She was yokai, yet she looked like a hanyou. She was wearing the same thing as him, but in blue.

Kagome sat there thinking. Where will she go from here? Maybe her uncle in the East could help her? She could travel a bit, but that would get lonely soon. She looked at Inuyasha who was looking to the side. "Ah!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha looked to her in alarm. "What is it?" he asked. "Would you like to travel with me?" Inuyasha stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe that she asked him to travel with her. "You do realize I'm a hanyou right?" he growled. He glared at her, thinking this was a trick.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, bewildered as to why he asked that. "Yes." She answered slowly. Inuyasha shook his head, not believing she was this dense. "Why would you want to travel with an outcast of both human and yokai?" Kagome blinked, staring at him owlishly as she finally understood his intentions. "Oh! You're afraid that I'll criticize you because of what you are." She grinned at him. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, thinking she was mocking him. "Don't worry, one of the lessons that my father taught me was that you can't judge a book by its cover. He said no matter how ugly or deformed a creature is, what matters is what kind of heart it has." Inuyasha turned his head away, muttering about weird wenches. The two sat there, listening to the fire crack and pop as the scent of burning wood filled the house. They were warm and content for the moment.

Suddenly Kagome's head snapped up. Inuyasha and she faced the door as footsteps approached the hut. Kagome slowly stood up, going into a fighting stance, ready to defend them if need be. The mat was pulled back to reveal an old woman with a black eye patch on her right eye. The old woman's hunched over figure walked into the room. "Oh my!" she exclaimed as she saw the two. Inuyasha started to growl low in his throat as he too stood up in a fighting stance. "What are ye doing in my hut?" The old woman asked. "None of your business Baa Baa." Inuyasha growled. Kagome glared at him to be quiet. Kagome turned back to the old woman and bowed low so her dark blue sleeves touched the floor. "I'm sorry for my companion's rude behavior, Obaa-san. My name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha, what is your name?" the old woman chuckled at the young girl.

The old woman bowed back and said, "My name is Kaede child. I do not mind the young man's talk. It is understandable for him to be rough around the edges. Ye can stay the night if ye want to." Kagome stood up and thanked the woman. "I would love to stay the night, but we must be on our way if we want to cross over into the Southern lands." Kaede raised a brow. "In this kind of weather, child?" Inuyasha also looked at her, wondering on why they were not resting, not that he minded. Kagome shook her head, making her black and silver hair sway with the movement. "I'm afraid not. I have someone that might be tracking me and the rain hides my scent. The more ground we cover the better."

Kagome started to walk towards the door with Inuyasha following behind her. That was when he caught something swaying behind Kagome. "You have a tail?" he exclaimed as he watched the black furry tail swish back and forth against the wooden floor. She giggled at the outburst before turning around to face him. "Is it that strange to have a tail? Most Inu-yokai has tails, though I believe mine won't be long enough to go over my shoulder. Now come on, get on my back." Kagome transformed into a dog the size of a horse. Inuyasha glared at her. "If you think I am going to ride on you then you are nuts wench!" she glared back at him.

"Just get on; you'll only be riding half way there anyways." They glared at each other for a while before Kagome just picked him up by the collar and took off. Kaede stood there watching them leave for their journey.

~Back at the Palace~

Inutashio sat in his study, frustrated beyond belief. He could not figure out where his youngest went. Did she run away? Or was she kidnapped by an enemy? Questions ran through his head that he could not answer. Then the questions of 'if she is okay' and 'will she be able to survive until they brought her home?' also went through his mind. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead. All he wanted at that moment was for his family to be safe and sound and where he knew they were at. He cracked his eyes open and stared at the family portrait over the fire place in his study. Inutashio could see his family now.

They would be in the library, sitting in front of the fireplace with the fire going. He would be sitting on a large pile of pillows with his youngest pup in his lap. He would tell her about his adventures into the Southern lands and about how he met his mate. His mate would be curled into his side with her head on his shoulder, adding things here and there. His oldest pup would be behind them on the sofa, reading one of the many books that the library had to offer. His son would pretend not to pay attention to them, only to be secretly listening about his travel then toning his father out when it got to meeting his mate. Then Inutashio would place his daughter into his son's lap, while fully embracing his mate. They would all be relaxing and enjoying the family time while it lasts.

Now upon his return he finds out his youngest pup is missing, his eldest was too out of it to notice, and his mate is upset. As soon as he finds his daughter, he will promise to never let go of her again. He will be taking her wherever he goes, making sure she is in his sights at all times.

Inutashio's door creaked open, disturbing his thoughts. He looked up to see his mate walk in. He stood up, opening his arms to his distressed mate. Midoriko walked straight into his arms, silently crying into her husband's chest. He silently swore to the heavens above that they will find their daughter.

* * *

**I was worried that I would never come up with something. After a year and 8 stories later I come up with some ideas. Hopefully my next update wont be so long. If you have any ideas please type them down and tell me. Thanks for bearing with me.**

**Read and Review! **


	3. Getting to Know One Another

**Characters may be OOC. I do not own Inuyasha. Kagome's outfit is the same as Inuyasha's fire rat robe, but in dark blue. Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I had a major writers block.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting to know one another

Kagome ran through the forest with Inuyasha still hanging from her mouth. The rain didn't let up nor did Inuyasha's grumbling about 'stupid wenches.' Kagome was getting tired of his muttering and was thankful that they were almost at their destination. She decided to pick up speed, urging her muscles to work faster. She stopped at the edge of the Southern border. She could smell the rain and the clouds mixed with the smell of pure air that made up the Bird territory.

Kagome looked around at the dark towering trees as the rain beat down on her body. Her sharp eye caught sight of a weathered down cave that had a big enough entrance for the both of them. She padded over to the cave and reverted back to her original form.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the cave and took a seat opposite of the other. Inuyasha sat there and stared at the ground, shivering despite him trying to stop. His ears picked up the light chattering of teeth and looked up to see Kagome squeezed into a ball with her hands on either shoulder and knees brought up to her chin. Inuyasha let out a barely heard sigh before he got up and moved to the slightly smaller demon. He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her up against his body.

Kagome froze for a second before snuggling more into his side, trying to get more of the heat generating from his body. "Thank you." She whispered. Inuyasha looked away and said "Keh." He had a light pink tint to his cheeks that couldn't be seen because of the dark. Kagome had a small smile on her lips.

They sat in silence for a while before Inuyasha turned his head to Kagome. He took in her nice clothes that were slightly dirty because of the weather, her smooth black and silver streaked hair, and her fair complexion. She looked like she came from a noble family like him. "What are you doing out here?" his childish voice echoed in the empty cave. Kagome slightly started by the question, sat up straighter and looked into his golden eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean, what are you doing away from home? You look like a noble man's daughter." He growled, annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

Kagome looked down at her hands and started to play with her claws. Her ears twitched with every sound or movement made, and her tail curled into her body. "My family didn't want me anymore because I was getting too soft for their taste, so I ran away with my dog, Kaji." She pulled out a yellow sack that he hadn't noticed before and grabbed a white dog with droopy ears. The black eyes matched the black stitched nose it held as it was drawn into Kagome's chest. Her big blue eyes looked up at Inuyasha. "What about you?" she question.

Inuyasha looked forward and said. "My mother was killed about two years ago and my father never came home one day about five years ago. I'm on my own now." Kagome looked at the young boy. She wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. Inuyasha was startled to feel her hugging him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. "For what?" he asked. She shrugged in reply.

They sat there, letting the silence linger in the cave as the rain continued to pour. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and watched as her face relaxed as her eyes remained close and saw that she looked to be asleep. He suddenly wanted to know everything about her, what made her who she was. How old was she? Who was her family? Who was she more alike, her father or her mother? Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask his first question.

"How old are you?" Kagome's eyes snapped open at that question. She looked up at his serious face and replied, "Didn't your mother ever tell you it is not polite to ask a woman her age?" his face scrunched up into a scowl, clearly not liking her response. She sighed as and said, "I'm 63 years old in demon years and 6 years old in human appearance." Inuyasha nodded once as Kagome looked at him expectant. "Fine, I'm 65 years old in demon years and 7 years old in human appearance."

Kagome smiled at his response. "Do you have any siblings?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head no. "What about you?" he questioned. "I have an older brother who is in his 300's, but he looks to be about 16." Inuyasha turned his head to the side to look at her face. He saw her smile a little sad smile. "What is he like?" Kagome looked up to him and said, "He is really unemotional. He doesn't express anything, not even in his voice. Sesshomaru can be nice and caring at times, but he really doesn't play with me. He always tells me to study and he really gets on my case about family honor and stuff. I just don't understand him." She just shrugged, not knowing what else to say about her brother.

Inuyasha looked a bit shocked at hearing that name. "You just said Sesshomaru right?" Kagome nodded, not knowing what he was getting at. "You're the daughter of Inutashio?" Again she nodded. Inuyasha was speechless. A girl from that high of nobility was sitting next to him, a half-breed. "I told you about my family what about yours'?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was snapped back to reality by her voice. "Huh? Oh, my mom, Izayoi, was a very rich noble man's daughter. She was sold to my father at the time because he rescued the noble man and in return for his kind deed he got my mother. My father, Isamu, was a general for your father. He fell in love with my mother shortly after she was sold to him. Then they had me and my mom said I look just like my father." Kagome had a thoughtful look on her face and then her eyes widened. "Oh! I know your father. He was good friends with my Daddy. The elders found out about his mate and pup and kept him in the castle. My father had enough when he found out that Isamu's mate passed away. At the moment he should be out here looking for you. He said he wanted to raise you into a fine man before he passes on."

Inuyasha's face lit up when he heard that. Suddenly he got up and headed for the opening of the cave. "Come on, come on. We have to go look for my father." He said excitedly. Kagome smiled at his excitement before she remembered something. "Inuyasha wait!" She called before he left. He turned around, irritated at her for stopping him. "What?" he asked. "We have no weapons to defend ourselves. All we have are natural skills, but that won't help us if we cross a very strong demon." Inuyasha blew noisily out of his mouth, making his bangs fly up at the sudden gust of wind. They stood there in silence for a while, letting the fat drops of rain land heavily outside. Kagome and Inuyasha both perked up as they remember something. "Totosai!" they both exclaim.

They both looked at each other shocked. Then they giggled, realizing that their fathers' probably took the other to meet him for future weapons. Inuyasha held out his clawed hand, "Come on. Let's go now, so we can be there before next week. He lives up in the highest mountains in the southern region right?" Kagome nodded her head as she grabbed his hand. They smiled at each other before they headed out into the rain once again.

* * *

**Read and Review! **


	4. Shippo

**Characters may be OOC. I do not own Inuyasha. Kagome's outfit is the same as Inuyasha's fire rat robe, but in dark blue. Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I had a major writers block.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Shippo

The rain poured harder, creating the scenery to be hardly seen. Sesshomaru stood inside a cave, completely drenched from head to toe. He glared and grumbled at the rain that stopped his search. It has been a week since Kagome had gone missing. When the weather shown a break through and the sun showed itself, he left. Now a week later, he was caught in a down pour that had been going on for an hour.

Soon a figure was making its way to the cave. It looked to be in no hurry as it reached the cave. The figure walked in looking damp and dead. Sesshomaru glanced at the person and immediately turned away. It was that half-breed's father, Isamu.

Isamu had his long white hair in a braid over his shoulder. His gray armor hung on his body with the soaked red and white clothes that he wore with it. His dead gold eyes looked over at Sesshomaru and slightly widened once he fully saw who he was standing with. "Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing out in this weather?" his dead voice echoed in the cave. Sesshomaru glared at him for even talking to him. All respect he had for the man went out the window once he learned of his half-breed son. Though the man may have created something he did not like, he was still an honored warrior that severed for his father. "Kagome is missing." He said simply. Isamu stared at him, a bit startled. "Lord Sesshomaru, though I do not work for your father anymore, I would be happy to help you look for Lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Are you suggesting that I cannot look for my sister by myself?" Isamu shook his head, his dead expression never leaving his face. "Of course not, my Lord. If I ever come across Lady Kagome, I will notify your father and you at once and make sure she is within my sights until you arrive." Isamu left when the rain turned into a light drizzle. Sesshomaru cursed his little sister for leaving in the wet season. He pondered on where to go first as he made his way through the forest. Finally he decided to go to his Uncle in the Eastern region.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man walked through the forest in the light rain with a woven basket of fish on his back. A flash of red caught his eye and he turned to look. There under a tree with an open hallow base sat two pups huddled together asleep. Worry started to settle in as he also notices how dirty they wear. The man looked around, his burnt red hair swished back and forth with the movement. He sighed as he realized that they were alone.

He bent down and gently pulled them out from under the tree. He was surprised that neither of them stirred when he picked them up. They were still asleep with their hands clasped together as he made his way home.

The red haired man made his way into a cave. The walls of the cave stood as ominous presences as it went back. The cave grew darker as the man went deeper. Access water dripped from far off in the cave. The two pups snuggled against him, feeling the damp coldness the cave produced. When the man was nearing the back of the cave, it grew lighter and lighter. He entered a room where a big fire sat in the middle of a carved out area on the floor. Shadows bounced along the walls and into more tunnels where torches lit the walls. Flowers sat in vases on carved tables. A pot hung from the sealing, with wooden utensils.

A woman with golden red hair tucked behind one elfin ear emerged from one of the tunnels. One of her clawed hands rested on her swollen stomach while the other rested on the rugged cave. A golden tail swished lazily behind her. The man's own white tipped red tail twitched, trying to get dry. His golden brown eyes stared into her beautiful emerald orbs. "Shinya, what did you bring home?" the woman's voice held no threat, just honest curiosity to what her mate brought home. Shinya smiled foxily at her as he laid them down on a giant rabbit pet. He covered them with another rabbit pelt before he embraced his mate.

"I found them under a tree, Aiko. And before you ask, no, I didn't see any parent or guardian of some kind. They were all alone." Aiko sighed as she embraced her mate back. "Fine, they can stay until they want to leave." Shinya kissed her head before he felt a nudge in his stomach. He grinned as he placed a hand on her stomach. He slowly lowered the two of them until they were both sitting by the fire. "What are we going to name the baby?" Aiko asked.

Shinya sighed before he replied, "How about Aine if it is a girl?"

"Aine." Aiko mused. "Alright and if it is a boy, Shippo." Shinya chuckled as he agreed. The two sat there staring into the fire for the rest of the night, while the two pups slept.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see a giant rock above her head. She quickly sat up and felt the pelt slide down to her waist. Her widen eyes looked around fearfully and her hands clenched. Suddenly she felt a hand squeeze her hand in reply. She looked down to see a small clawed hand in her own. She followed the arm to see Inuyasha blinking blearily at her. She felt relieved to see him. "Where are we?" he yawned as he sat up. "I don't know." Kagome said.

They both looked up when they heard footsteps approaching. A woman with golden red hair, slanted green eyes, and elfin ears stood there. She had a bright yellow kimono on with green leaves and pink Sakura petals blowing in the wind. Her obi was a deep forest green with a golden leaf design. A single gold cord rested on top of the obi and tied in the back. Her tawny colored paws peek out of the bottom of the kimono while her white tipped tail swished lazily back and forth.

The man had his brunt red hair tied up on his head. His warm golden brown eyes were slanted just like the woman. He wore dark forest green hakama pants and a lighter green haori. He also had a fox fur vest over top his haori. His red tail didn't move behind him, but his claws kept twitching.

Inuyasha move slightly in front of Kagome and asked, "Who are you?" The man raised an eyebrow at his harsh tone. "That is no way to talk to the people who took you in." Inuyasha let out a growl of impatience. The woman sighed before sitting down in front of the two pups. "My name is Aiko and this is my mate Shinya." She waved her hand at her mate as he sat down beside her. Inuyasha nodded his head in acknowledgment at the two. Kagome finally spoke up when she realized that Inuyasha wasn't going to speak. "My name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha. Thank you very much for taking us in."

Aiko giggled and waved away her thank you, "It was no problem dear. Please stay as long as you like. We found you at a good time anyway. I'm about to give birth in a week, so we'll be staying here for a little while longer."

Kagome went over to Aiko and placed her tiny hands on her stomach. She was never allowed to do this before since her mother was never expecting and the ladies that were expecting only visited when their stomachs were still flat. Kagome felt a tiny thump under one of her hands. Startled she drew back before looking up with wide eyes at Aiko. "It's okay dear. That was just the baby saying hello." Kagome nodded before putting her hands gently on her stomach again. "What are you going to name the baby?" Kagome asked.

"Shippo if it is a boy and Aine if it is a girl." Shinya answered. The baby kicked again against Kagome's hand. "Inuyasha, come here. You have got to feel this." Inuyasha hesitantly got up and put his hand on Aiko's stomach. He felt the thump that Kagome did earlier and his eyes widen. "Does it hurt when the baby does that?" he asked. Aiko shook her head. "No, it just feels like there is a giant butterfly in my stomach, fluttering its wings." Both pups nodded their heads, too enthralled to say anything.

Aiko suddenly stood up. "Why don't we get you out of those clothes and you can tell us why you are out here without your parents. Shinya can you please show Inuyasha where he can get changed and give him some clothes too. Come on Kagome, I'll make you nice and pretty." Aiko gently took Kagome's hand and led her through a passage way in the cave.

She led her through a series of tunnels before stopping in front of a cloth covered hole. Steam poured out of the bottom of the entrance and heat seeped through the rock. "I thought you might want a bath before getting dressed." Kagome looked at her gratefully before going in.

They both soaked in the hot spring for a while before washing. "So, Kagome what are you doing out here? Is Inuyasha related to you or is he just a friend? Where are your parents?" Aiko fired away as she washed Kagome's back. Kagome's ears twitched as Aiko poured water over her head. "Inuyasha is not related to me. My parents are in the Western lands and we are going to see Totosai." Aiko nodded. She would hear the full story later. Both girls got up and headed down another hallway and entered a room.

The room had selves filled with miscellaneous things; the bed was covered in fur pelts and made up of straw and cotton. In the corner sat a drawer filled with clothes. Aiko went over to the draw and pulled out a small blue kimono. She folded Kagome's robes and laid them in a pile and then got dressed into the clothes she had on before. "So, Kagome, where did you get such nice robes?"

"My father said that he got them from the Eastern lands. He said that mermaids spun the silk cocoons of a sea dragon and sung their protections and other enchantments for ten days straight into the cloth." Kagome said as she let Aiko tie her obi. "Wow! Your father must really love you." Kagome looked down and did not answer. Aiko made Kagome sit on the floor before getting a brush from one of the selves.

"No he doesn't. My father does not care for me anymore because my nightmares made me weak and brother said father doesn't want weak offspring." Kagome cried as Aiko stopped working out the knots in her hair. She gently put her hand on the little girl's head and rubbed soothing strokes between her ears. "That is not true. All living things love their offspring. Your father probably loves you very much and is probably scared to death not knowing where you are. Now tell me about those nightmares you have been having. You will feel better once you get it out."

Kagome nodded and told her about the nightmare. There is always a man cackling in the background. The scenery would be a thick purple miasma and the ground would be barren. In the center of the miasma would be glowing red eyes. Then she would notice that she is older, looking like she is sixteen instead of six. She would run next, calling out for her mother and father. She would find them both dead, along with her brother. Now she would call out for Inuyasha as well and find him also dead. The scenery would chance into black as the man's laughter increases and all she would see is piercing red eyes.

Aiko sighed as she put down the brush. "It sounds like a dream that will happen in the future. I can tell that you are a celestial-inu judging by the markings on your forehead. I heard that they can have prophetic dreams every once in a while. The man makes you afraid because of the power he holds and the red eyes are a specific trait of him. He has the power to bring down the people that you hold dear to you. I don't know when this will happen or if it will happen, but be on your guard when you get older, alright?" Kagome nodded, happy that she had an answer to her dreams.

Aiko brought Kagome over to a full length mirror hanging on the wall. Kagome was surprised to see herself. She had on a royal blue kimono with orange koi fish that looked to be going down a river. Her silver streaked hair shined brilliantly in the dim lighting. She skin was looking healthier than what she saw in the rivers and the royal purple streaks on her wrist were covered by the kimono's long sleeves.

They walked back out to see Shinya and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was wearing his fire rat robes, refusing to wear anything else. They all sat down and the pups told them about everything and their journey. The two fox demons listened and offered them to stay or they could show them the rest of the way if they wanted. Inuyasha and Kagome both decided to stay for a little while.

Inuyasha and Kagome left the cave with Shinya trailing behind. They noticed a little stream close to the cave that emptied into a small lake and the area that seem peaceful. Shinya explained that there was an illusion barrier around the cave. Since kitsunes are the master of tricks and illusions, they rely on it to protect them when their mates are nearing the end of their pregnancy. He pointed out the range of the barrier and said that as long as they stay within the barrier that they would be safe from harm.

"Shinya, do you know of any tree demons in the area? I would like to ask them if they would let me have a piece of their bark." Kagome asked one day. Shinya was a bit surprised, but got up anyway and headed towards the forest. Kagome and Inuyasha followed behind him. "So when are you two going to mate?" Shinya made conversation. Both of the pups blushed at the question. "It is obvious that you are starting to like each other and soon you should place the courting mark so others know to back off." Both of them looked away from each other. While it was true that they were starting to feel something for the other, they both didn't want to admit it or act on it. They could feel their demonic sides agree with Shinya.

Luckily before Shinya could question them further he spotted a tree move. It was a very small movement and a human would never know the difference if he hadn't been looking very carefully for it. Kagome immediately went up to the tall tree. It looked like all the rest of the trees with its gnarled bark, knots growing out of different places, the occasional small hole made by some creature, and the branches that seem to stretch on forever with their green foliage. That was until two dark brown, almost black eyes stared down at her, with an impassive look on its face.

"What do you want sapling?" the gravelly voice, that seemed time had not been pleasant to, spoke to her. Kagome looked up at the elder tree, its voice giving it away that it had seen more years than her. "I would like some of your bark to make my bow from. I would be honored to use it to protect me and my loved ones with." Kagome stated. The tree demon stared at her for a good long while before lowering one of its branches.

"I can see that you have a long journey ahead of you and an even longer one in the future. I pray that the wood from my body will protect you along with every other tree in this forest. You have the protection from the trees sapling. Use it wisely." The branch dropped in front of Kagome before the demon took off. "Thank you!" Kagome called after it.

Shinya offered to carry it back for her, but Kagome refused saying she needs to carry her own things.

The day before they left for Totosai was eventful. It was breakfast time and Aiko stood up to severe seconds to the males when water rushed out from in between her legs. They all stopped frozen at what just happened. Then everything seemed like it was on fast forward. Inuyasha and Kagome were told to go outside and wait by the lake. Aiko was lead into the bedroom as the pups were leaving. Then the pups saw Shinya leaving in a hurry and coming back with an older looking fox demon with blue hair. He led the old female inside the cave. Moments later he returned outside to sit by the pups at the small lake. For hours they heard screams and grunts coming from the cave. Curse words that were not meant for lady's ears intermingled with the screams. They could smell the salt of sweat and tears blend with the rustic smell of blood. The screams almost drowned out the encouraging words of the nurse maids.

Finally they heard another scream join in with Aiko's scream. This scream was different though. This scream was full of life, of wanting to be heard. This scream was demanding and childish as this scream was to let people around know that a new life had entered the world.

Shinya shot up upon hearing this new scream and was making his way towards the cave. Night had set in now and the stars were twinkling merrily down at the new parents.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat there in stunned silence of what just happened. "Kagome," Inuyasha stared. "Hmm?" she answered. "We are never having pups." Kagome nodded in agreement. It sounded too painful to her. She quite liked the idea that pups came from a watermelon patch and they would naturally be there once they were ready to be cut open. She was going to be traumatized from this event for the rest of her life. At least it was some comfort to know that babies just magically appear in the stomach once you were mated.

The mid wives left and the two sat there until Shinya came out to bring them to see the new addition to his family. When they walked into the bedroom they saw Aiko resting on a pile of pillows on the bed. In her arms laid a small bundle in blue blankets. Shinya led them over to the bed and they each stared down at the baby. "This is my new son, Shippo."

* * *

**Read and Review lots and lots! **


End file.
